Reign of Elspeth the Peacemaker
The Last Herald Mage series begins during Queen Elspeth's reign. Please note: This information was compiled by MerlynPrime, who has been adding to it as time allows. The notes, surrounded by asterisks (**), are his. You can find him on Facebook, or on Twitter (@JoshuaWMurcray). Works During this time, the events of the following works occur: * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Sword of Ice" * ''Magic's Pawn'' * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Feast of the Children" Timeline 751 AF Elspeth, Queen of Valdemar, is twenty-four years old. Starwind k’Treva is born. 761 AF Kilchas is Chosen by Companion Rohan. **Hypothesis: He is thirteen at the time** 765 AF Tallo is born. **Hypothesis: Magic's Price: Chapter Eleven states that Moondance is only slightly older than Vanyel. I am guessing him to be six years older and am placing his birth at this point** 766 AF Herald-Mage-in-training Kilchas graduates to full Herald-Mage. Herald-Mage Lancir is Chosen by Companion Taver and becomes Monarch's Own. He is thirty-eight years old. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Eight) 768 AF Joserlin Corveau is born. Lissa Ashkevron is born to Lord Withen Ashkevron and Lady Treesa Ileana Brendywhin-Ashkevron of Forst Reach. 770 AF Tylendel Frelennye and his twin brother, Staven, are born. 771 AF Vanyel Ashkevron is born to Lord Withen Ashkevron and Lady Treesa Ileana Brendywhin-Ashkevron of Forst Reach. Radevel, cousin of Vanyel Ashkevron, is born. 773 AF Mekeal Ashkevron is born to Lord Withen Ashkevron and Lady Treesa Ileana Brendywhin-Ashkevron of Forst Reach. 774 AF Randale is born to Herald-Mage Darvi, son of Queen Elspeth of Valdemar. Shavri is born. 777 AF Tallo is being forced by his parents to either marry or join the priesthood. (Magic's Price: Chapter Twelve) 781 AF Tallo is found by Herald-Mage Adept Savil Ashkevron after he killed his lover with lightning. She takes him to Starwind k’Treva and the two men become lifebonded. Tallo changes his name to Moondance k’Treva. Starwind is nearly thirty years old and Moondance is sixteen years old. (Magic's Price: Chapter Eleven) 782 AF Tylendel Frelennye develops Mage-Gift, Fetching, Thought-Sensing, and Empathy. He is twelve years old. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Six) 784 AF Tylendel Frelennye is Chosen by Companion Gala. He is fourteen years old. 785 AF The salle for the Weaponsmaster at Herald’s Collegium is built. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Four) 786 AF Spring Joserlin Corveau is eighteen years old and fostered at Forst Reach. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Two) Radevel, cousin of Vanyel Ashkevron, is fifteen years old. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter One) Mekeal Ashkevron is thirteen years old. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter One) Lissa Ashkevron is eighteen years old and going to the Guard. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter One) Late Spring Vanyel Ashkevron is sent to live with his aunt Herald-Mage Savil Ashkevron at the age of fifteen. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Two) Herald-Mage Lancir is Queen’s Own and is Chosen by Companion Taver. He has been Queen’s Own for over twenty years. Herald-Mage Jaysen is Seneschal's Herald and Chosen by Companion Felar. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Two) Vanyel Ashkevron and Herald-Mage-trainee Tylendel Frelennye become lifebonded. Tylendel is sixteen at the time. Vanyel Ashkevron is fifteen years old. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Three) 787 AF Melenna becomes pregnant with Medren. The father is Mekeal Ashkevron. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Seven) Vanyel Ashkevron turns sixteen years old. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Seven) Tylendel Frelennye is seventeen years old. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Seven) Staven Frelennye, Tylendel’s twin brother, is killed. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Seven) Autumn (Sovvan-night) Herald-Mage-in-training Tylendel Frelennye is repudiated by his Companion Gala. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Eight) Companion Gala dies fighting against wyrsa. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Eight) Herald-Mage-in-training Tylendel Frelennye commits suicide by jumping off the bell tower of the Temple. He was seventeen years old. Vanyel Ashkevron is Chosen by Companion Yfandes. He is sixteen years old. (''Magic's Pawn'': Chapter Nine) Randale, son of Herald-Mage Darvi and grandson of Queen Elspeth, is Chosen by Companion Esten. In Karse, the man who will one day be known as The Prophet, is born. 788 AF Medren, nephew of Vanyel Ashkevron, is born to Melenna and Mekeal Ashkevron out of wedlock. 789 AF Stefen is born. **It is suggested that he is the re-incarnation of Herald-Mage-trainee Tylendel Frelennye, lifebonded of Vanyel** 790 AF Treven is born. 792 AF Jisa, fathered by Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron, is born to Healer Shavri and her lifebonded Randale, grandson of Queen Elspeth of Valdemar. Randale and Shavri are eighteen years old. Herald-Mage Darvi, Heir to the throne of Valdemar, dies after slipping on the staircase. 797 AF Late in the Year Queen’s Own, Herald Lancir dies. His Companion, Taver, Chooses Healer Shavri to be the next Monarch’s Own. She becomes the first Herald-Healer in Valdemar history. Queen Elspeth dies at the age of seventy-six. Vanyel Ashkevron turns a horde of demons back onto the army of Karse. (Magic's Price: Chapter Six) Withen Ashkevron begins adding two wings to the Forst Reach building. (Magic's Price: Chapter Seven) Category:History